


One Hand in the Grave, One Hand on My Pulse

by aceofwhump



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bleeding Out, Drug deal gone wrong, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Rescue, Whump, Worried Ben Hargreeves, Worried Diego Hargreeves, Worry, just an excuse for me to whump klaus and have ben and diego worry about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofwhump/pseuds/aceofwhump
Summary: "A bang went off and Klaus felt the impact of the bullet in his gut. He gasped and instinctively pressed a hand to his stomach as blood began to bubble up. Eyes wide, he looked into the stunned face of the drug dealer standing several feet away from him. They stared at each other for a moment, both startled by the sound of the gun going off.The dealer panicked and spun around. He tucked the gun into his pants as he ran off into the night, leaving Klaus alone in the dark alleyway."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a dream I had one night and decided to write it down. I love whumping Klaus what can I say. The whole thing is written and I'll post the next two chapters pretty quickly because I'm impatient lol. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I made up street names, I know jack all about actual gunshot wounds, and this has not be beta'd so ther's probably some mistakes somewhere.
> 
> Also, I hate writing titles. A lot.

A bang went off and Klaus felt the impact of the bullet in his gut. He gasped and instinctively pressed a hand to his stomach as blood began to bubble up. Eyes wide, he looked into the stunned face of the drug dealer standing several feet away from him. They stared at each other for a moment, both startled by the sound of the gun going off. 

“Wha-” Klaus stuttered. This wasn’t supposed to go down like this. Klaus had visited this particular area  _ because  _ he had finally paid off his debts. But this guy, who was clearly trying to prove himself to the head hancho, had to go and pull out his gun, not believing Klaus when when he told him he had paid off his debt. He demanded more money, money Klaus didn’t have, and Klaus told him to fuck off and go check his facts. That’s when things went to shit.

The dealer lowered the gun, terror matching Klaus in their wide eyes. “I..I don’t..know...what… I’m sorry.”

The dealer panicked and spun around. He tucked the gun into his pants as he ran off into the night, leaving Klaus alone in the dark alleyway. 

Klaus’ breathing picked up as pulled his hand away from his stomach and looked at his now bloody palm in shock and confusion. He was bleeding. Oh my god he was bleeding! Suddenly, as though he he had been hit by a two by four, pain erupted within him and he doubled over clutching at his stomach. He groaned loudly as the pain burned through him.

“Klaus? Klaus!” Ben shouted, fear and panic lacing his voice, as Klaus clutched at his stomach, frantically trying to stop the stream of blood. 

Klaus’s legs gave out on him and he fell to the ground, his shoulder knocking into the side of the dumpster as he went down. He gasped as the pain raced through him and he curled into himself, whimpering. Klaus looked at Ben dazed, as though he didn’t fully understand what just happened, and his hands hovered over his heavily bleeding wound. 

He was losing a lot of blood fast. It coated his shirt and pooled on the ground beneath him. He pulled one hand away from his stomach and stared at the redness coating it. His hand shook and his eyes widened in fear. Unsure of what to do he just placed his hand back on the wound.

Ben appeared in his vision and he looked up. He was kneeling in front of him, panic written all over his face. His hands reached out to hover over Klaus’s bleeding stomach as if to to try and stop the bleeding but he was unable to touch him.    
  
"Klaus. Oh god. Klaus you have to call for help. Do you still have that phone Diego gave you?"   
  
_ Diego? Oh right. He gave me that phone in case I ever needed him. _

Klaus looked scared but he nodded, remembering the cheap disposable phone that he kept in the pocket of his coat. He shakily reached into his right pocket and pulled out the phone. He had to shift his body to get to the pocket and the movement caused another round of sharp pain to shoot through him. He cried out and doubled over and trying to breathe through the pain, phone still clutched in his hand as his hands flew to cover his wound again. Tears filled his eyes and he breathed in sharply, a whimper escaping.

Once the pain settles into a dull roar he picked up the phone and quickly hit speed dial one which Diego had set for him to use. He put the phone on speaker, leaving a bloody fingerprint on the buttons, and let his hand fall down into his lap, phone clasped tightly in his blood soaked hand and waited.   


Klaus closed his eyes and listen to the phone ring and ring and ring. His breathing hitched and stuttered as the pain sucked the air out of his lungs. Eventually a curt voice echoed out of the speaker. 

"Diego."

“Oh thank god,” Ben exhaled when Diego finally answered.   
  
Klaus tried to say something but it hurt too much and all he managed was a soft whimper.   
  
"I'm going to hang up if someone doesn't speak soon. Who is this?"

Ben leaned close and spoke urgently, “Klaus you have to say something. He won’t hear me. You have to speak.” He was still kneeling close by Klaus’s side, unwilling to leave him, unable to do anything more than keep him on task.   
  
Klaus nodded lightly at Ben and tried again. "D-...Diego," he stuttered, a quiet voice managing to escape. He cleared his throat and coughed causing another spike of pain to shoot through him. He groaned loudly and closed his eyes against the pain, breathing heavily.   
  
Ben shouted in his ears, "Hang in there Klaus! You have to stay awake! Diego is on the phone and he can help you but you have to tell him where you are. Klaus!"   
  
Bens harsh yelling encouraged him and Klaus tried to speak. Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks as the pain threatened to overwhelm him.   
  
Diego’s voice filtered through the haze of pain, "Klaus!? Is that you? Are you okay? What's wrong?"   
  
"Help,” Klaus choked out. “Hurt. Need help."   
  
"Shit! Okay hold on I'm on my way but I need you to tell me where you are right now."   
  
Klaus was about to tell him his location when he felt something get stuck inside his throat and he coughed to get it out. Blood spewed out of his mouth and splattered on the ground as he coughed and choked.   
  
"Klaus!? Shit! Klaus where are you!?"   
  
He spat out another glob of blood and spoke softly, just loud enough for Diego to hear, "Corner of 8th and Park. Alleyway."   
  
"Okay don't move. Stay awake. I'm coming. Just.. just stay on the phone okay"   
  
Klaus listened to the sounds of Diego frantically getting into his car and driving down the busy streets. He could hear the sounds of the traffic in the background, horns honking as Diego assumingly dodged in and out of traffic at illegal speeds. 

Blood continued to leak out of him and he grew weak and tired. He coughed again and pain rocketed through him causing him to cry out. He groaned and rested his head on the dumpster he was leaning against. The pain was overwhelming and it was getting hard to breathe. He closed his eyes wanting oblivion to take him away from the pain.   
  
"Nonono! You heard Diego! No going to sleep yet! Stay awake!" Klaus wasn’t aware he had started to list to the side until Ben’s shouting woke him up again.   
  
"Tired. Hurts"   
  
"I know. I know but you have to stay awake, Klaus. Just talk to me. Diego is still on the phone. He can hear you. Talk to us"   
  
Klaus’s voice had startled Diego and his panicked voiced came through the phone along with Ben’s, "Klaus stay awake! I'm close! Talk to me."    
  
"Tell us a story Klaus. Anything. Just talk. I know it’s hard but you have to stay awake. What about the time you pranked Luther huh? Tell us about that."   
  
Klaus started telling the story of the time he tricked Luther into thinking there was a ghost haunting his record player. He's quiet and he doesn’t use complete sentences but it keeps him grounded and his attention off the pain even if it’s just for a moment. But it's a losing battle and Klaus can feel himself getting weaker and weaker. He’s losing too much blood and he can no longer feel his arms and legs. The hand he had held against his stomach had long since fallen to the ground numb. His vision was hazing out and breathing was difficult. He's falling, falling... 

He can hear Ben shouting at him but it sounds like it's underwater and he can’t understand what he’s saying. 

He hears a car engine, see’s a figure running at him. Then finally, the darkness claims him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego's POV now!

When Diego’s phone rang he was in no mood to answer it. It had been a long day and he didn’t want to deal with whatever it was. He threw the phone on the bed and tried to ignore the incessant ringing, praying voicemail would kick in soon or that the person calling would realize he wasn’t going to answer and hang up. But when the ringing continued and continued he swore under his breath, picked up the phone without looking at the caller id and hit answer.

“Diego,” he barked.

Silence. Alright, he wasn’t going to play this game. Whoever is on the other line gets one more chance.

"I'm going to hang up if someone doesn't speak soon. Who is this?"

Another beat of silence before a soft groan came through followed by a quiet voice saying his name. A series of harsh, wet sounding coughs followed by the sound of something splattering on the ground was the next thing he heard.

Diego, now slightly worried, pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the caller id.  _ Klaus _ . That was the number he’d given to Klaus. Fuck.

Diego put the phone back to his ear quickly, "Klaus!? Is that you? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

His heart pounded as he waited for a reply.

"Help,” Klaus’ pain filled voice finally came through. “Hurt. Need help."   
  
"Shit!” If Klaus was calling Diego something bad had happened. He didn’t sound good. Diego grabbed his jacket and started making his way to his car. His fished his keys out of his pocket with shaky hands and bolted for the car, “Okay hold on. I'm on my way but I need you to tell me where you are right now."   
  
He could hear Klaus coughing and choking on the other line and his chest seized. Something was very wrong. He needed to find Klaus  _ now _ . He climbed into his car, put the phone on speaker, and turned the ignition. 

"Klaus! Shit! Klaus where are you!?" he said bordering on frantic as he hightailed it out of the parking lot of the boxing club and raced down the street. To where he didn’t know yet but he only had thoughts of getting to Klaus.    
  
Finally Klaus spoke, his voice barely coming through as a whisper, "Corner of 8th and Park. Alleyway."   
  
"Okay don't move. Stay awake. I'm coming. Just.. just stay on the phone okay.” If he could keep him on the phone maybe he could keep him awake. 

Diego took a sharp turn the right and headed towards Park. Each groan or cry of pain that came through the phone resulted in Diego tightening his grip on the steering wheel and pressing harder on the gas. 

When he heard Klaus say, "Tired. Hurts," he stopped breathing for a second, panic and fear ripping through him.

"Klaus stay awake! I'm close! Talk to me,” he begged. If he could just keep him talking…

Luckily Klaus’ voice came through the line. He wasn’t making much sense with his half finished thoughts and interruptions of coughs or groans of pain but Diego didn’t care. If he was speaking he was still alive. 

He turned onto 8th just as Klaus’ voice started fading until nothing was coming through the line besides the sounds of the nearby traffic. Spotting the alleyway he pulled of to the side of the road and turned off the engine, his phone forgotten about on the dashboard. 

Diego’s heart raced as he ran into the dark alley, fear coursing through his veins. Was he too late?

Diego finally spotted his brother laying on side on the ground beside the dumpster, his eyes closed and his limbs splayed out on the ground. He and the ground under him were covered in blood and Diego swore that his own heart stopped in that moment. He ran as fast as he could towards him, hoping he wasn’t too late. The amount of blood coming out of Klaus was frightening. 

He fell to his knees in front of his brother’s unconscious body. Unbeknownst to Diego, Ben, who had been in the middle of a major freakout thinking his brother was about to die alone in an alleyway, backed up from where he was hovering over Klaus and scrubbed his hands over his face signing deeply in relief.

Diego frantically put two shaky fingers to Klaus’ neck to check for a pulse. When he felt the thump thump of a pulse beneath his fingers he released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. It’s weak and thready but there. A sure sign that Klaus was still alive. 

Diego carefully rolled Klaus onto his back, looking for the source of all the blood. There it was. A ghastly looking wound in his abdomen bled heavily. He threw off his jacket and wrapped it around Klaus’ stomach, tying the two arms together tightly hoping it would help slow the bleeding.

Taking a shaky breath he gently picked up Klaus and cradled his skinny body close to his chest. With his brother safely in his arms he hurried back to his car and gently deposited him in the passenger seat. He quickly got into the driver seat and probably broke about 10 different speeding records on the way to the academy. 

Diego kept one eye on the road and the other on his brother’s barely rising chest. There was one moment when he swore he couldn’t see Klaus’ chest moving anymore. His hand darted to Klaus’ wrist. Feeling a gentle thrum he relaxed slightly but refused to remove his hand. His fingers rested gently on Klaus’ pulse point for the rest of ride.   
  
Diego roared to a stop in front of the Academy and parked as quickly as he could, not caring that one wheel was on top of the curb and the rest of the car was crooked in the parking spot. He dashed out of his seat and around the car to the passenger side and threw open the door. Checking one more time that Klaus was still alive he leaned forward and gently lifted Klaus out of the seat and tucked him close, one arm under his shoulders, another arm under knees in a bridal carry. 

Diego raced up the steps, kicked open the front door, and shouted for help at the top of his lungs. He wasn’t sure if any of the others were here. They all seemed to come and go as they pleased, himself included but at his frantic yelling, Luther rushed out of the living room and into foyer, skidding to a halt when spotted Klaus hanging limply in Diego’s arms. 

It was a harrowing sight to behold. Diego had never looked as panicked as he did in this moment, carrying his brother’s body as though it weighed nothing. One of Klaus’ arms dangled in the air, his face as white as snow, and blood dripped onto the carpet below him. 

“My god! What-? What happened? Is he…” Luther couldn’t bring himself to finish the thought. Klaus couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t.   
  
"He’s alive but barely,” Diego said without stopping to explain. His feet continued to move him forward. “Go find Mom! Now! I'll meet you in the infirmary.”   
  
Luther ran off in search of Mom while Diego raced to the infirmary as fast as could.    
  
Once Diego arrived in the infirmary, he gently laid Klaus down on the table and took hold of his brother’s slim wrist once again. The weak  _ thump, thump, thump _ of Klaus’ pulse was the only thing keeping Diego from spiraling. 

The click of Grace’s heels on the tile floor alerted Diego to the presence of his mom. He tore his attention away from Klaus and turned around to see Grace hurrying into the room with Luther right behind her.

“What happened?” she asked in that calm tone of hers. Although her voice betrayed nothing, Diego could tell she was worried by the slight furrow in her brow and the swiftness of her movements. She put on her apron and approached the table, eyes scanning Klaus’ body.

“I don’t know. He called me and I...He was u-unconscious and bleeding w-w-when I found him. It’s b-bad M-Mom.” 

Grace placed a hand gently on Diego’s cheek and gave him a sad smile. She nodded slightly and told him, “It’s okay sweetie. Why don’t you wait outside with Luther. I’ll take care of your brother now.”

Diego shook off her hand and leveled a determined gaze at her, “No, I’m not...I’m not leaving him.”

Luther stepped forward, his eyes full of fear. “Diego. Mom’s right. We’ll just be in the way.”

Diego knew Luther was right but he couldn’t bring himself to sever the link with Klaus. As if removing his hand from his brother’s wrist would be the reason his heart finally stopped. He needed to be here. He couldn’t leave Klaus. He couldn’t.

“I’m staying,” he said. The look on his face must have been convincing because Grace nodded and told Luther to wait outside. Luther took one more look at Klaus and hurried out of the room.

Diego never left Klaus’ side. Not while Grace cut open his brother’s shirt or when she sliced into his skin. He didn’t leave when she dug the bullet out of his stomach or when she sewed him back together. He didn’t even leave when she attached several iv’s into him to replace the massive amount of blood he lost (although he did have to close his eyes when he felt himself getting lightheaded or he would have passed out during that part). No, Diego stayed right next to his brother, on hand gently wrapped around Klaus’ wrist, eyes firmly set on his too pale face.

Diego wasn’t sure how long it took but eventually Grace laid a hand on his shoulder, startling him out of his trance.

“I’ve done everything I can. It’s up to your brother now. He’s lost a lot of blood and there was some damage but you brought him here in time. He should be okay.”

Words died in his throat and tears threatened to leak out. He swallowed against the lump in his throat and nodded. He squeezed Klaus’ wrist gently and settled in for the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go!


	3. Chapter 3

When Klaus woke up it was to bright lights, soft sheets, and pain. So much pain. Blinding, burning pain that stole his breath away. It started with a dull ache but as he gain more awareness the pain grew and grew until he couldn’t take it anymore. He writhed, trying to get away from it but that only seemed to make it worse and he cried out.

“Klaus!? Klaus, it’s okay. Take it easy. Just breathe. You’re okay, you’re okay.”   


The calm voice cut through the haze of pain and Klaus did his best to focus on it. 

“Breathe, Klaus. I know it hurts but it’s going to be okay. Just breathe.”

_ Ben? Ben help me. It hurts. It hurts so much.  _ Klaus gasped and moaned as the fire raced through him.

“Stop moving around so much. Just lie still and breathe. Focus on my voice.”

Klaus did as Ben instructed. He forced himself to stay still, body rigid to prevent himself from writhing away from the pain, and to breathe. In and out. In and out. Eventually the pain died down and he could breathe again. His body fell limp and released a sigh. He slowly pried his eyes open and blinked against the harsh light above him. He was laying on one of the beds in the Academy infirmary. He’s woken up in this room more times than he’d care to admit that he could recognize the feel of the sheets and the sight of the walls.    


"Welcome back."   
  
Klaus turned his head towards the sound of the voice and saw Ben sitting on a stool next to him, concern written all over his face. "What happened?" he asked hoarsely, still slightly out of breath. His throat felt like he swallowed glass.   
  
"You got shot. Do you remember?"   
  
"S ' fuzzy."   
  
"That no good bastard you decided to get drugs from, even though I told you it was a terrible idea, shot you in the stomach and then ran off like a coward leaving you to die. Diego got to you in time and brought you to Academy. You really freaked us all out. God I thought you were dead! When you collapsed in that alley I thought... There was so much blood, Klaus. And I couldn’t do a damn thing to help."

Klaus reached out a hand in an attempt to soothe his brother’s worry but grimaced as a sharp spike of pain stopped him in his tracks. He raised a weak thumbs up instead and bit back a groan. “Sorry for scaring you Benny boy. I’m okay. Can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“You’re an idiot.” Ben said with love. 

“Is Diego pissed?”  _ He’s probably off tracking down the guy now,  _ he thought. Klaus almost felt bad for the bastard but...then again he was the one laying here with a gunshot wound in his stomach. That guy deserved a few of Diego’s knives in him.

“Probably but I think you scared him so much you’ll probably have a free pass for a while. I’d never seen him so shaken up. Luther too but he didn’t carry your unconscious body out of that alley.”

“Shit. He’s gonna yell at me when he comes back isn’t he?”

Ben looked at him, confused. “Comes back? Klaus. He hasn’t left.”

Ben stood up from his perch on the stool next to Klaus’ bed and revealed Diego sleeping soundly on the bed next to him. He was laying on his side with one arm stretched out in front of him, reaching towards Klaus. His brow was furrowed and he had that angry scowl even in his sleep.

“He...he hasn’t left? Why?”

“He hasn’t left because he’s worried about you. He wouldn’t even leave when Mom was fixing you up. There were needles involved. He nearly passed out but still wouldn’t leave your side. You really scared him. Scared all of us.”

Klaus was stunned. Ben was always there with him but Diego? He never expected him to stay by his side. Klaus was used to his siblings (Ben excluded) casting him aside. Being a burden, annoying, troublesome, was his thing. As soon as Diego handed him over to Mom, Klaus expected him to skedaddle. Hell, he didn’t even really expect Diego to show up when he called him. But he did. And he stayed.   


“Klaus?” Diego’s voice pulled Klaus away from his thoughts. He watched as Diego sat up in bed in surprise and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “You’re awake! How are you feeling? You okay?”

“Oh uh, hey there Diego. I’m okay. Right as rain. Peachy. No need to worry.”

“Yeah you look peachy,” Diego said, sarcasm dripping off every word as he got off the bed.

Tired of lying in bed, Klaus started to sit up, the movement yanking at the lines attached to him and causing the heart monitor to beep incessantly. He winced at the sharp pain that raced across his chest but still he continued, determine to show that he was fine and not a bother to anyone anymore. Maybe if he showed Diego that he felt fine, good enough to move around, he’d feel like he could leave and go home. He didn’t need to stick around on Klaus’ behalf. Not when he’s got better things he could be doing.

Diego, startled at the heart monitor’s screeches and Klaus’ determined movements, quickly ran to his side. He grabbed his brother by the shoulders and forced him to remain on the bed, “Hey, hey! What are you doing? Would you quit it? Lie still. You need to rest.”

“I’m fine. Honest. Doesn’t hurt at all.” Klaus might have more convincing if a stab of pain didn’t make him grimace and groan at that exact moment.

“Klaus you were shot in the stomach. You almost died. You’re not fine. Sit your ass back down.”

“Aww, Diego you do care!” Klaus said, suppressing the urge to wince as he pulled his stitches.

“Shut up. I do not.”

“Do too.”

“Do not.”

“Do.”

“Not.”

“Do.”

“Klaus.”

“Diego.”

The two of them stared at each other, neither willing to give in. Klaus continued to smile at Diego, enjoying goading his brother like this and doing his best to ignore the pain in his gut. Diego kept a firm grasp on Klaus’ shoulders but as usual, was no match for Klaus. Klaus could always get him to give in. 

“Fine! God you’re a pain in the ass. Yes of course I care about you, you idiot. So don’t go and do anything like that again, you hear me?” Diego released Klaus and plopped down on the stool next to Klaus’ bed, running a hand over his face.

“Hey it’s not my fault that moron doesn’t know how to use his own gun. I didn’t even get what I paid for.”

“Klaus I’m serious!,” Diego shouted. “You scared the shit out of me!” 

The intensity on Diego’s face startled Klaus for a moment. He had never seen him so... _ scared _ before. It was alarming. And it was because of him? Klaus looked looked away, appropriately chastised. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

Diego sighed, shoulders sagging, and looked at his lap, “I thought I lost you. I thought...when I found you in that alleyway you looked dead, Klaus. I never want to see that again. Don’t do that to me again.”

Klaus didn’t say anything for a moment. The silence settled awkwardly around them. Neither of them were very good with expressing their feelings. Klaus was the first to speak, hoping to break the tension in the air, “I’m sorry, Diego. I didn’t know… But look! I’m okay. See?” Klaus stretched his arms out wide and smiled, trying to reassure Diego. “Alive and well!”

Diego sighed and smiled, “Yeah. Keep it that way okay? Now knock it off and lay back down before you pass out and give me a heart attack. You look like shit.”

“You know, now that you mention it, it does smart a bit,” he said pressing a hand lightly against the bandages wrapped his stomach. He wouldn’t admit it but the pain was growing again and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep himself upright. He could feel sweat forming on his forehead from the strain of just sitting up.

Diego shook his head and stood up. He helped Klaus lay back down on the bed and propped him up a bit with another pillow.

“There. Comfy?”

“Hmm. M’good.” Klaus could feel his eyelids closing, sleeping threatening to claim him once more as he allowed Diego to tuck him in like he was child. The fact that Diego was doing any of this was enough to tell Klaus how truly worried Diego had been.

“Told you he was worried,” Ben said from somewhere behind him. Klaus hissed at him to be quiet.

“You need anything? Water? You in pain? Mom was keeping your pain meds low because of your drug addiction but if you’re in pain I can ask her to give you something.”

“Nah, I’m good bro. Pain’s okay now. How long have I been out anyway?”

Diego glanced at his watch, “About 22 hours since I carried you in.”

Klaus’ eyes shot open in surprise, “22 hours?! I’ve been asleep for that long? How am I still so tired?”

“You lost a lot of blood. Your body’s healing. That’ll wipe you out.” Diego patted Klaus on the shoulder, “Get some sleep, Klaus.”

“Hmm. Think I might do just that. You’re gonna stay right? Not gonna leave?” Klaus asked, sleep slurring his speech.

“Course. Someone has to keep you from doing something stupid and hurting yourself more. Like trying to get off the bed when you’re recovering from a gunshot wound. Idiot.” Diego settled down on the stool next to Klaus while Ben came around and stood behind Diego, silently watching over Klaus as well.

Klaus chuckled, “Love you too, bro. Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Thanks for reading and for all of your absolutely lovely comments!! I hope you've enjoyed the story and I hope the ending was okay. Endings aren't my forte but I did my best to make it satisfying. See you next time!


End file.
